Finally
by WonderWitch123
Summary: Finally for Rose and Scorpius


**QLFC Round 11 - Chudley Cannons Chaser 2 - Prompt: (spell) Arresto Momentum**

 **Optional Prompts (word) coffee, (word) pancakes, (dialogue) "On Your Marks, Get Set, Drink!"**

* * *

"Finally!" Rose screamed as her and Scorpius screamed, waving their arms wildly into the air. "I can't believe it Scorp! We're into the finals!" She raised her arms above her head and began dancing in small circles, oblivious to the way Scorpius's eyes followed her small movements and the smile that blossomed on his face watching her dancing develop.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" a voice muttered in Scorpius's left ear, the words dripping in sarcasm, and he knew when he turned around he would see his best friends mouth twisted into a mocking smirk at his situation.

"Albus!" Rose almost screamed, still on a high that Gryffindor had made it into the finals versus Slytherin. Despite the resolved history between the two houses, the competition had never did down and the Slytherins were now more infamous than ever for playing dirty in every single game they played.

"Rose!" he screamed, imitating her high pitched voice before mockingly waving his arms in the hair as she had done moments before. "Haven't seen you in a while dear, too busy smooching Eric to come and visit our family now?" He laughed as Rose turned bright red.

"No! Of course not I've just been quite busy with work, you know our OWLS are coming up soon! Plus with this one by my side I can't see him at all, he goes all moody when he comes round with us." Rose muttered, playfully poking Scorpius in the stomach before he rolled his eyes at her.

"In seven months dearest cousin, and is this true Scorpy?"

"So what if it is, he isn't good enough for her and you and I both know it." Rose scoffed before seeing Eric who was draped in the green kit of Slytherin's quidditch team beckon at her with wide arms. "God I hate how he beckons to her as if she's some sort of dog. How can you bear to see them and not just drag them apart?"

"Come on mate, you've just got to let her find her own way in the world. She'll realise soon enough that he isn't the one for her … and come and sweep you off your feet," He added, playfully laughing as he saw Scorpius's face twist when the couples lips met. "Let's go back to the main hall and get some food. Gosh, I wish it was breakfast still so I could grab some coffee and pancakes…"

Rose twirled the mascara brush around her long luscious lashes before popped on a layer of red lipstick and grabbing her clutch bag. Spinning around a couple of times, she loved the way the dresses frills spun individually.

"Rose! I swear I'm leaving without you in five seconds, the party is going to be over with before we get there!" Checking her watch, she saw that they were actually a few minutes early and rolled her eyes. She was getting more and more sick of the way he moaned at absolutely everything when he couldn't just click his fingers and get his own way.

She descended the stairway, and heard a quiet gasp from Scorpius and clapping from Albus. Beaming at them, she spun one time to show them her dress, before laughing.

"So I look ok?"

"Perfect" they both uttered, smiling. Rose's eyes made their way up Eric's suit pants and smart shirt clad body before noticing his eyes glued to his shoes as if they were making interesting conversation with him.

"Eric?"

"Yeah, great, whatever let's go" he muttered, not looking at her as he strode over impatiently to the door. Rose's expression turned downcast before turning around to her best friend and cousin after quickly masking her expression.

"Have a great night" She muttered, unable to hide her wanting suddenly at a quiet night in the common room with both of them. Not wanting to anger Eric any more, she forced those wanting feelings to the back of her mind before striding to the door and forcing herself to not look back.

"On your marks, get set, drink!" Albus screamed at the crowd that had gathered in the common room. On his words, Scorpius and Harry chugged down the butterbeer before placing the glasses on their heads screaming 'done'. At their words groans and cheers were heard as gallons switched hands. Scorpius noticed the portrait door open before a frustrated looking Rose entered the common room. He slipped under people's arms, trying to force his way out of the rowdy crowd and get to Rose before she ran up the stairs to her dormitory but to no avail.

Neither Scorpius nor Albus saw Rose for the next two days; every time they sat next to each other in lessons she pretended not to see the notes placed on top of her work, she managed to get out of every partner's task and avoided them like the plague at dinner. Finally, on the day of the quidditch match she returned to normal, with a jovial smile blossoming on her petite face. Scorpius inwardly gasped at her beauty as she jogged over to him just before the captain of Gryffindor team began their strategy talk.

"Good luck Scorp."

She whispered before lightly brushing her lips onto his cheek. He could safely say that was the best moment of his life so far.

The game was one of the best of his life; the game was one of the worst of his life. So far, Slytherin had only managed to score in the hoops 4 times against his team's captain, however Scorpius now knew that the dirty tactics were not far away. If only he could find the snitch quickly and end the game so he could go and talk to Rose about what that before match support by her was all about. Such was his head so engrossed in what Rose would have meant by that gesture that he didn't see Eric snatch a beater's bat and smack a bludger towards him, bellowing: "That's for stealing my girlfriend from me!" The contact was immediate; he felt himself fly through the air before the world became a monotonous black.

The crowd watched on, horrified by what was occurring but none of them having the sense to stand up and do something about it. Rose watched his body flail in the air, and was just about to hit the ground when she stepped out of her almost trance and bellowed: "Arresto Momentum!"

She raced out of the stand, jumping over barriers and down onto the quidditch pitch as people began to wake up from their trance like state. Running over, she grasped Scorpius's head in her hands as he woke up and began grabbing his leg due to the pain of the bludger.

"What on earth do you think you're doing not concentrating like that!" She scolded him feverently whilst tears of worry rolled down her face onto the grass below her.

"Please don't cry" Scorpius muttered, hating how he had made her this emotional. They sat in each other's embrace for a few more precious moments before Professor Mcgonagall strode towards them, a worried expression covering her normally strict and stern face. A team of nurses whipped out their wands to whisper 'wingardium leviosar' and lift him off the pitch, but before they could even lift their wands Scorpius silenced them.

"Wait!" he bellowed, before taking ahold of Rose's face and pressing his lips to hers. A smile broke out on her face despite the situation that they were both currently in, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips back onto his with much gusto. Moments later they broke apart, smiles adorning their face. The crowd roared one word only: finally.


End file.
